ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Acmetropolis Day 1
Ace is waking from his Dream and he's in the Headquarter Ace: That is some dream. (Yawning) And Lexi look closer to him Ace: Ah! Lexi: (Laugh) Ace: Give me break, Lexi. Lexi: Ace, you sleep bunny. I knew that I find you snoring around here. Ace: I wasn't snoring. There is a huge black creature swallow me up and I couldn't me and- (Lexi hit him on the Head) Ow! Lexi: Are you still dreaming? Ace: I wasn't dreaming, or was it. I don't know. What was that place? So blizzard. Lexi: Yeah, sure. Ace: Say, Lexi. What was the Other world looks like? You know after we came back 2 Weeks ago. Lexi: I told before. I don't know what it looks like. Ace: So... you don't know. Lexi: Of course. Ace: Do you want to see one? Lexi: Hmm, well... I'm happy here. Ace: You sure? Lexi: But you know. I don't mind to see one. Ace: I like to see to. We became the Guardians of the Universe. So we can see some other worlds like Planet Blanc. And I'm ready to see them all. Lexi: So what are we waiting for? Duck: Guys! Haven't you all forgot about em? So... I guess me and Tech were working on the Ship. He toss the Toolbox to Ace Tech: You guys are lazy even for you, Lexi. Lexi: So you notice. Okay! We finish it together. Let's have race in Acmetropolis. All: What? Duck: Again, you gonna be kidding me. Lexi: Ready! Go! They left the Headquarters and they are racing in Acmetropolis 5 Minutes Later After the Race Lexi told Ace to find some Materials for the Ship Ace: Don't worry. I'll find them. He went to find a Toolbox, Wires, Blueprints, and some Scrap Metal and he found them and he went back to Lexi Lexi: Great job, finding those. Here, take this with you. She gave him a Hi-potion Lexi: It's getting late. Wanna call for a day. Ace: Sure. That Night at the Headquarter they are relaxing Ace: So... There are many World's like Planet Freleng and Planet Blanc? Duck: Yeah. Well never know by staying here? Ace: But. How long will the ship takes us? Duck: Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else. Rev: So, suppose you get to another world. And will you feel? Duck: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? Ace: I don't know (He's laying down on the Couch) Tech: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just doing some many Missions to save Acmetropolis from evil. It's just the same old stuff. So we have leave. Lexi: You been thinking a lot lately, haven you? Duck: Thanks to you. If you haven't said to us, we probably would've never though of any of this. Lexi, thanks. Lexi: You're welcome. After the Missions is all over they are going back home Duck: Ace! (He throw a Paopu fruit to Ace) You wanted one, right? Ace: Paopu Fruit? Duck: I was on Vacation in Hawaii. Legend said if two people share, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on, I know you gonna give it to Lexi. Ace: Wait, what!? Duck: (Laugh) (Ace throw away the Paopu and he ran off back home) Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the Galaxy Category:Cutscenes